The Alien And The Pegasus
by SexyTARDISonBakerStreet
Summary: The doctor once again crashes in a parallel universe, but this one is unusual. Upon impact The Doctor is fatally wounded and begins to regenerate, but something goes wrong. A certian Wall eyed pegasus finds the rebel timelord shortly after his dodgy regeneration process. The Doctor invites her to be his comapnion, and voila, they part as unlikely friends; The alien and the pegasus.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS was crashing violently through the time vortex. Inside, at the console, The Doctor struggled to stabilize her.

"Come on, old girl, don't you dare give up on me now!" he shouted to the console. It was no use, of course. The cloister bell continued tolling, and the TARDIS continued falling. The doctor realized he needed to make an emergency landing. He desperately tried to find the switch that would allow him to find somewhere, anywhere, to land.

"Wherever you can, just land!" he yelled. The TARDIS smacked into the ground and knocked the Doctor unconscious.

When he came too, however long that was, he pulled himself out of the smouldering ship to allow her to repair herself. However, as soon as he closed the doors, he noticed he was repairing himself as well. The Doctor looked at his arms, and saw the regeneration energy begin to radiate off his skin.

"No, no not now!" he muttered. He tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"Come on, let me in! I have too- GAH!" he stopped mid sentence and collapsed on the ground, gasping in pain.

"Ahhh, hah. Come on, you have to let me- Hhhaaa, ahh," he groaned, and slouched down against the door. Sighing in defeat, he gave a look around.

"What have you gotten me into this time?" he whispered softly, before being engulfed in the regeneration energy. He closed his eyes, and blacked out for the second time that day.

"Owwww…" he groaned. "That… that was not fun. Has it always hurt like that? Maybe i'm just old." He sighed to himself. The Doctor paused and felt around his mouth. "Ok, this is new…doesn't feel like a regular mouth, mmmhmmm, nope that shouldn't be there….no canines? Odd…" He tried to take a step forwards and fell face first.

"Fantastic, legs don't work either. Oh, that's just BRILLIANT." he threw an irritated look at the TARDIS. "see what you've done? i was perfectly fine with the tall skinny one, but nooo! now i get this one with the messed up mouth and legs! Are you happy now?!" he said. The blue box remained silent. Suddenly, a grey blur jumped in front of him.

"Hi there!" it said in a cheery voice. The doctor looked up to see a grey pony looking down at him. He blinked, then looked behind the pony.

"Uh, hello? is any one there? I have your horse!" he called. The grey mare gave him a worried look.

"Are you alright mister? There's nobody here but me. Didja hit your head or something?" She stepped back, concerned. The doctor was confused for a moment, but then laughed.

"Oh, i get it. i'm still unconscious. Regeneration must be a bit dodgy this time around, that must be it." He thought aloud.

"Re-gene-what? I think you must have hit your head really hard mister… do you need to go to the hospital or something?" The grey mare asked.

"Hmm, Oh, no i'm fine, just need to wake myself up." He said.

"Mister, you're awake right now!"

"What? No, that's impossible. You're talking, but you're not speaking horse. I speak horse, and that, my dear, is not what horse sounds like. Trust me on this one."

"Mister, i'm speaking pony. I'm a pony, so i speak pony. You are a pony, and you're speaking pony as well. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

The doctor looked up, a bit alarmed.

"What? No. No no no no, i'm not a po-" He looked down to reveal that his hands had most certainly become hooves.

"But, th-that's impossible. I, we, it's not possible to change species…is it?! No, no no." He tried to jump up, but was tangled in the charred remains of his suit.

"Um, do you need some help mister?" The grey mare asked.

"uh, no. well, maybe. Well, Yes. yes i think i do." He sighed, as the mare helped untangle him.

"There ya go mister!" She jumped up, obviously quite pleased with herself. The doctor noticed something strange about the grey pony.

"Uh, i think you have something on your back…" He said. She jumped up and spun around to look.

"What?! Where?!" she squeaked.

"Th-There! on your back! They look like…wings!" He stood up, rather awkwardly, and looked at her back.

"Oh, wait, what? Of course i have wings, i'm a pegasus. Duh."

"A PEGASUS!?" he said excitedly, and began looking her over. "This is incredible! Absolutely fantastic! Oh, i've seen some pretty amazing things in my time, but this is truly brilliant! A real live pegasus! Are there more like you?"

"well, yeah, up in Cloudsdale. Oh, I'm Ditzy, by the way. Ditzy Doo Hooves." She said. The Doctor looked up, finally noticing her face for the first time. He found himself staring at her eyes. One eye was looking at him, the other was turned slightly upwards. She blinked, then turned away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her. She didn't look up.

"P-please don't laugh." She whispered.

"Laugh? Why in the world would i laugh?" He said gently. Ditzy moved her head up, but her eyes were looking down.

"Everypony laughs. It's, actually why I was out here. I, I like to be alone." She said, with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"Ms. Hooves, I can assure you, I won't laugh. I think your eyes are beautiful." The Doctor smiled. Ditzy offered a small grin in return. Suddenly, he jumped up.

"Right, i suppose i should get a good look at myself, see what's in store for me this time."

"Oh, Um, right, because of your regurgitation."

"Regeneration, and yes. Any reflective surfaces or mirrors, or… why are there bubbles on your hip?"

"UM, Eyes front, mister!" She said. "And it's my cutie mark, Duh! Geez, what happened to you?"

"Ah, yes. Cutie mark. And that would be…?" The doctor gave her a blank look.

"Your special talent?! Everypony knows that! See, you've got an hourglass, so that would be…um…hourglass….hmm, Time? Do you do clocks or something?"

"Uh no, no not really...I actually...wait. MY BUTT KNOWS WHAT I DO? This is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" The doctor spun around, trying to get a good look.

"There's a lake right over here, you might be able to get a better view..."ditzy said, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, thank you, I-why are you laughing?"

"Because, you're so, weird!"

"Well, maybe I am weird. I'm not sure yet, still cooking you see, and-GAH!" He again bent over, gasping in pain.

"Ohhh, blimey, that's just...Ahhh..." He let out a deep sigh, releasing regeneration energy in a brilliant flash of gold. Ditzy took a step back.

"Um, what was that?"

"Regeneration energy, I'm bursting with it, I told you, I'm not quite done yet...-AH!" He fell over, unable to stand up. The grey Pegasus helped him so he was leaning on her, than adjusted her wing over him for balance.

"I just...need to rest for a bit, and I can't go in there," he nodded towards the TARDIS.

"Well, why would you want to go in there, silly? It's way too small. Here, you can come to my house, and you can explain to me exactly what's going on." She said, and the two began making their way to the pegasus's doctor didn't say much, and was half unconscious for most of the trip. When the pair finally made it to Ditzy's home, the Doctor collapsed on the couch, and passed out. Ditzy looked at the strange pony. Every now and again he would open his mouth, and more gold regeneration energy would blow blow out. She shook her head, and went to find a blanket. It looked like he'd be out for a while. She carefully placed a thin blue blanket over him, then sat down on the chair opposite to the couch. She pulled out a book, and waited.

It had been a couple hours when he finally woke up. He blinked slowly, and looked around.

"Wha, what happened?" He groaned. Suddenly the events of the day flooded back to him. He carefully stood up. He noticed his suit was folded and placed on the table next to him, along with a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin. He rummaged through the shirt of the suit, and found the TARDIS key, stone cold, unfortunately. He sighed. Luckily he had a chain on it, so he placed it around his neck. Just then the grey pegasus came trotting into the room.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" She grinned, then sat down in the chair. "So, what happened? I may not be the brightest pony, but there is something different about you." she said. The Doctor gave a small smile.

"Well, you're right. There is something very different about me. , tell me. Do you believe there could be alien life, outside of your planet?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"But do you?" He pressed. Ditzy took a deep breath.

"I suppose so. My friend Twilight is always telling me about how big the universe is, and the possibility of life, but I've never really thought about it. I guess so…" She said.

"What if I told you, I'm not really…from here." He asked. Ditzy grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not really trying to tell me you're an alien, do you?" She said. The Doctor merely gave her a look.

"But, But that's insane! You, you look like a pony!"

"Mrs. Hooves, let me ask you. How many hearts do you have?"

"One. Duh. Like that's an option."

"Well, I have two."

"TWO?! Yeah, right! Now i know you're crazy." she said, looking a bit concerned.

"No, no, It's true! Look, come here." He said. She stepped forward, a bit uncertainly. "Put your ear here, then here." He said, pointing to both sides of his chest. She did so, then straightened up and gasped.

"Th….That's not possible! That's impossible! You're impossible!" She said.

"Impossible, eh? I guess that about sums me up." Suddenly, the key around his neck began heating up, and glowing.

"OH YES!" He said, jumping up.

"What? What is it?" the grey mare asked.

"OH, it's about time! , I have something to show you." The Doctor said excitedly.

"What do mean?" She started to ask, but the Doctor was already out the door. Ditzy hesitated. She had every reason to not follow him. She could have stayed home, and in time, forget the strange pony, and never again wonder what he was, and discover the mysteries he held. She ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2- A new world

They stopped at the blue box, sitting tall on the hill. It was just past Sweet Apple Acres. The Doctor ran up to it excitedly and stuck the key in the lock. The door opened and he disappeared into the box. Ditzy came up just as the doors closed.

"What the heck are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Just come inside, and you'll see."

"In there?! It's a bit small, don't you think?"

"Just come on!" He said. His voice sounded far away.

"What the…?" Ditzy muttered as she opened the door. The Doctor stood beside a large, glowing tube. Surrounding the tube was a console station, covered in buttons, switches, levers and monitors. A couple of black chairs sat around it. It was a large, impossibly spacious room. The walls were a sleek metallic blue colour, and the floor was metal as well. The Doctor looked at her excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. She can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said, grinning. Ditzy ran back out, and examined the box.

"No, no no no no, this isn't possible. This, this can't…..But it's…" She gasped, and ran around the box, expecting to find something to prove it was a trick. Finding nothing, she stepped back inside.

"It's bigger…On the inside!" She said, in shock.

"IS it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor grinned.

"This is….This is insane! Who are you, really? What are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied.

"Doctor who!?"

"Oh, i love it when they say that. Could you say it again?"

"Doctor who…?" She said. The Doctor grinned.

"Right then, Ms. Hooves, I can go anywhere in the whole universe, in any point in time. Would you give me the incredible honour of accompanying me?" He asked.

"Me? Wha…Why would you want me?" she asked, visibly shocked.

"Well, i need a companion of course! I've seen it all hundreds of times, but it's brand new to you! Think about it Ditzy, brand new skies. Surely a pegasus would want to explore that. Besides, i have no idea how to use these hooves. Need someone who's a bit more experienced than I am. so what do you say? Will you run away with me?" He asked.

"You…You want me? why me? Of all the ponies in Equestria, you want me?" She said, a sad tone in her voice.

"You were the first face this face saw, of course. Besides, you were brave enough to take me inside. You had every reason not to trust me, to think i was crazy and walk away. But you didn't."

"I had to know what you were." She whispered.

"That's a dangerous topic ."

"Why?" She challenged. The Doctor didn't respond. It was quiet for a moment.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked, a large grin on his face.

"Doctor! Who are you?" The grey mare pressed.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"All right, I'm the doctor. I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I have two hearts, I'm a thousand years old, i've saved a thousand lives and a thousand planets. I'm the Defender of Earth, The Oncoming Storm. Does that answer your question?" He stood silently, waiting for a response.

"You're a thousand years old." She said finally. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oy, shut up." The doctor laughed. "So, will you come away with me?" He asked. She waited only a moment.

"Of course." She replied. He grinned, then bounced around the controls, pushing buttons and flipping switches. A loud whirring sound filled Ditzy's ears.

"Hold on tight Mrs. Hooves!" He shouted above the noise. "And welcome aboard!"


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors note**** Well, here's chapter 3! Just wanted to thank everyone for your kind comments! I never thought it would be such a popular crossover! You guys are fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! And do you know what? So was I! :3 All right, back to the story! Reviews are highly appreciated, i'd love to know your opinions and comments! ************

They had only been travelling for a short time, when they landed with a thud. Ditzy let go of the chair she had been clinging onto for dear life.

"Wha…where are we?" She asked.

"To be perfectly honest, i'm not sure. I let the TARDIS decide, so it should be somewhere important, perhaps a fixed point." He said, pulling a monitor close, and reading it.

"It's funny, it's like she knew i was going to regenerate like this. The whole console is redesigned so i can use it with hooves." He commented, flicking a different switch. Ditzy looked at the door.

"So, whats out there?" she said. The Doctor grinned.

"Lets find out." He said, excitedly. She grinned back, and opened the door. The two had just barely stepped outside, when they were doused with a strange brown liquid.

"What the..?!" ditzy exclaimed. The doctor stuck out his tongue.

"Hmmm, what…chocolate? Chocolate milk?" He looked up, and saw a pink cloud, whizzing around the sky. The buildings were upside down and floating, the sky was pink and the usually green ground was tiled. there were floating pathways to nowhere, and the sun set, then rose, then set then rose, every couple of minutes.

"Umm, Ms. Hooves, is this normal? Because I genuinely have no clue. Huh, thats new. I don't know! Not used to that." He said.

"No, no this is defiantly not normal. Wait, this is…oh no." She gasped as she realized where they are.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"This is Discords reign over Equestria. He's a _draconequus, _a spirit of chaos. He can change reality to his will. But, he was defeated by the princesses, a long time ago."

"Well, according to the scanners, we're a couple thousand years into your past."

"No! We, we traveled back in time! But, we can't have! It's nearly impossible, only a few incredibly gifted unicorns can do that! and even then, just barely!" she grinned. The Doctor had a strange look on his face. He looked puzzled, and a bit frightened.

"Right, umm, yes. Normally i'd go right into exploring, but i need to check something." He said, running back inside. She followed him and closed the door. The Doctor was looking at a monitor, muttering to himself.

"What? Whats wrong?" She asked. He looked up.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." He said, a bit to quickly. The grey pegasus stepped forward.

"I may not be the smartest pony, but i know when someone is lying." She said, leaning forward to look at the monitor.

"What do these circles and squiggles mean?"

"The circles are Gallifreyan, my home language, and the squiggles are just data readings, but there's something strange about them. They're picking up massive amounts of rift energy. I could feel it, all around, and it is strong." He said, then looked up at the glowing blue tube. "I can see why you were so attracted to this point." He muttered, patting the console affectionately, before continuing, "In fact this whole universe is filled with cracks, no wonder the TARDIS fell through." He said.

"Ok, so is that a good thing, or a not so good thing?"

"Well, it depends what else can come through here. See, I fell through, but i'm good, or at least I try to be. But i'm not the only one who can use the vortex, and they aren't so good. Well, I say not so good, but they could…." He paused. "But never mind that, i'm sure it's fine."

"Umm, all right…so everything's fine?" She asked, her eyes looking a bit more lopsided than usual.

"Sure, if it helps you relax. Come on then, I want to see this draconequus you mentioned." He said, sprinting out the door.

"Oh, um, ok." She trotted out after him. The pair wandered around the chaotic scene. They had to be careful and quick to avoid the pink clouds.

"So, how exactly did he get defeated? Because anything that can bend reality to its will has got to be pretty powerful. I mean, no offence, but I don't see how a couple of pony princesses could even begin to fight this thing." The Doctor asked.

"They are not just regular ponies. They're Alicorns. They have pegasus wings and a unicorns horn! Princess Celestia control's the sun! It's her magic that brings it across the sky. And Princess Luna brings the moon!" She said.

"You're kidding! Thats incredible! Blimey, just when i thought i knew how the universe works, something like this comes along. Alicorns that control the main celestial bodies! HAH!" He exclaimed, and jumped in excitement. They walked along the tiled paths, jumping from one to another to as they ended.

"So where should we go to find these all powerful beings?" He asked.

"Well, i guess the palace would be a good place to start. It will take about twenty minutes to get there, assuming everything is where it usually is."

"Brilliant! Right, then, lead the way Ms. Hooves." He grinned. As the two were walking, The Doctor began asking Ditzy every question he'd been wondering since he first landed.

"So, This is called a 'Cutie mark'? And it lets others know what you do? Why? Is it a mating thing? Or is it so that you can determine right off the bat what you're good at. Talk about job security. So then what do your bubbles mean? And how do they get on our fur? Does it just appear, or does it take time? Speaking of fur, what colour am i? What do i look like? Haven't found the time to check yet. It looks sort of brown, Still not ginger. I haven't been ginger yet, doubt i ever will at this point. So how does pony life work? Do you have buildings? How do you build them?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" The grey pegasus finally interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, rambling again. Guess that never changes, honestly i can't help myself, i just start talking and i just can't stop. If i start doing it again, feel free to just stop me, alright? Because apparently it gets on peoples nerves and-"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"You're doing it again." She said.

"Oh, Sorry." He muttered. He began looking around instead, taking in the sights. Despite its unusual chaotic state, The Doctor found it to be beautiful. Ditzy, on the other hoof, was admiring something a bit more, alien. As he gazed around, she found herself intrigued by this strange stallion. His Magic box, the way he talked, the things he said. He looked like an ordinary earth pony. His dark brown mane was spiked upwards and back, and He had exceedingly blue eyes. She remembered how they lit up when she described the Princesses, and how they were sparkling even now as he admired the world around him. 'Gallifreyan.' She remembered him saying. 'His home planet.' She wondered why he was out here, alone, instead of being at home, or at least traveling with friends. The Doctor was a mystery. And Ditzy Doo was determined to solve it.


	4. Chapter 4

********Authors note***********

Hello again everyone. I realized i hadn't posted anything in a while, and i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. :) Thank you all for your kind comments, It really means a lot that people like my crazy idea! I give you all, chapter four! Again, comments are greatly appreciated! I love to find out what you all think! :) Thank you so much again!

"There it is!" Ditzy said, trotting towards a massive structure. The Doctor gazed at it, genuinely impressed and awestruck by the beautiful white building. "Discord must be there, look at the clouds, they're all coming from inside." She said, pointing at the pink puffy clouds, dripping the chocolate liquid. A few pegasi tried to wrestle the clouds into obedience, but the clouds seemed to have a mind of their own.

"What, what are they doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, the pegasi? It's our job to control the weather in equestria. The weather factory up in cloudsdale, its supposed to be a fantastic job." She said, gazing up sadly at the flying ponies.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ditzy shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, her voice trembling just the slightest bit. The Doctor offered a small smile, which she returned.

"Well, we came to see Discord, so lets get on with it!" He said excitedly. The grey pegasus grinned, and any traces of sadness vanished from her face like a cloud on a sunny day. They quietly moved towards the castle. A deep laugh echoed from inside.

"Discord." Ditzy said in a hushed voice. Her voice broiled with contempt, and her ears laid back against her head. Suddenly two shadows soared above. They both looked up, and Ditzy grinned.

"It's them!" She said. "It's them, it's the princesses! I can't believe we get to see them, this is incredible!" She said. Her wings flapped excitedly. She looked at The Doctor, and her excitement lessened. His face was frozen with a look of concern.

"What? Whats wrong?" She asked. He gave a slight shake of his head.

"Somethings not right he muttered. remember the rift energy i told you about? How it seems to be all over the place, and incredibly strong?"

"yeah?" She said.

"Well, it can also crack. This universe, is filled with cracks, splits in the universe. Thats how i got here, because the TARDIS fell through."

"So?"

"It feels really strong here, like a crack is somewhere inside that castle. A big one." He said.

"What does that mean?" Ditzy asked.

"Well, hopefully nothing, but a crack that size could potentially let in…other things. Dangerous things." He replied. "Like i said earlier, i'm not the only one who can use the vortex. But never mind that, i'm sure everything is fine. Come along then, miss hooves. I do believe you wanted to see the princesses." He exclaimed suddenly, and jumped up.

"So, everything is ok?" The grey pegasus asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor grinned. Ditzy sighed and stood up. The pair slowly crept inside. The inside of the castle was even more chaotic than the outside. The floors spun around, covered with mismatched patterns of carpets, woods and tiles. The walls were painted with bright, loud colours. The windows each revealed a different scene on the outside, one was raining, another was snowing, one was night and another was day. Pink clouds whizzed in and out of doors that vanished and appeared as needed. Discord himself sat at a throne that was as mismatched and patchy as he was. It gave Ditzy a headache just looking inside. The two hid behind a wall that just barely allowed them to peek inside and get a glimpse of this key point in equestrian history. The Princesses themselves hovered slightly, just above the spinning floors. There was a heated argument going on between them and the chaotic king.

"Discord, you've terrorized Equestria for too long. But now we will end it." The tall white one, Celestia said. Her sister nodded.

"Oh Celestia, so serious. Really, though why ever would you want to return to regular old boring normal? Where's the fun, the excitement? The chaos?"

"It's over discord." She said. Luna held up a box.

"The elements!" Ditzy gasped in a hushed whisper. Discord, instead of being afraid, grinned.

"Oh, Celestia. We could have ruled together. I always did enjoy your company. But i'm afraid its not over. In fact, i'd say it's just beginning." He said, a malicious grin on his mismatched face. He put his clawed talons in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Ditzy looked confused.

"This…isn't supposed to happen." She said. Suddenly, a whirring sound came from behind the throne. There was a hidden door. The Doctors ears flattened against his skull, his eyes widened in terror.

"No, no no no no please be something else, please be anything else but that." He whispered loudly, mostly to himself. Ditzy turned to look at the Doctor.

"What? What is it?" She asked. A loud, gravelly, mechanical voice echoed in the room.

"You dare to go against the Emperor's wishes? You shall be EXTERMINATED." It roared. Ditzy glanced at the Doctor. Pure terror clouded his face. Celestia and Luna seemed just as frightened.

"Discord…what…what are they?" Celestia gasped. There were four large things, two on either side of the throne. They had two appendages on the front, each one different. They had a single lens coming out of a stalk on the front as well. There were metal balls all along the side.

"Oh these? These are some friends of mine. Do be polite, Celestia. They think i'm the Emperor, whatever that is. I guess they don't have kings where they're from. And they can do a wonderful trick. Demonstrate on the blue one, but don't kill her. Not yet." He said.

"Affirmative." The one on the right responded. it aimed one of its appendages and fired. The Doctor nudged Ditzy.

"We need to leave. Now." He said urgently. They ran out the door. Ditzy cringed as she heard Luna's anguished cry.

"There's nothing we can do right now, just keep moving." He said. They ran and ran until they stopped in the middle of what should have been Ponyville.

"What…were those things." Ditzy said through heavy breathes. The Doctor looked up, and Ditzy saw despair in his eyes. He was scared. She hand't been able to imagine him scared when she first met him, he seemed so cool and collected. But right now, Ditzy saw true fear.

"The stuff of nightmares." He responded. "We have to get back to the TARDIS." He started walking, with Ditzy at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello again everypony! Sorry for the short chapter and the longer wait, but i'm doing my best! :) Thank you again for the kind comments you all send, it means the universe to me! ;) So here it is, ch 5 for your reading pleasure! (even if it is shorter than normal, next one will be longer.)

"They're called Daleks." The Doctor said. "Remember what I told you, about the cracks, and how others could theoretically get through?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, these are the others. And, believe me when I say that this is not good. This is in fact very very bad." He said. His voice sounded calm, but Ditzy could tell he was fighting to make it so.

"Do they have a magic box too?" She asked.

"No, only the Timelords developed these. The Daleks must have used an emergency temporal shift, and ended up here instead. Fell through a crack in the vortex. Luckily, there's only four. But, they should be gone." He said, his frightened expression making way for one of anger.

"WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THEM. WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SURVIVE, but I'm still..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. Ditzy stepped forward, and attempted to comfort him.

"Hey, it's...it's gonna be ok. I bet you can stop them." She said.

"What makes you think that? Eh? What made you believe me? Back when you found me in the clearing?" He asked suddenly. "What made you want to follow me?" He looked up at her, into her soft golden, (slightly misaligned,) eyes. She thought for a minute, her face scrunched in concentration.

"I guess I wanted to know. I didn't want you to leave without me figuring out what you were. And i believe in you, because you're so impossible. I just know you can do impossible things." She said, her face breaking out in a grin. The Doctor offered a small smile in return. He was quiet for a moment, before jumping up and began pressing buttons on the console.

"Right then, Ms. Hooves, we'd better get to it!" He exclaimed, all traces of his outburst completely gone.

"Get to what?" The grey mare asked.

"The Daleks, we can't leave them with that much power. This universe was weakened before us, and i don't think it would survive the Daleks. I don't think even Discord knows what he's gotten himself into. The Daleks are using him as a stepping stool. Once he's outlasted his usefulness, they'll kill him. And that, quite frankly, would be a tremendous waste." He said as he pulled a lever that set the TARDIS into flight.

"So you have a plan then, yeah?" Ditzy asked.

"Ms. Hooves, i have absolutely no idea what we're going to do, whatsoever." He said, a grin on his face.

"Oh, ok then. Good to know."

"Now you're getting it." The doctor laughed. The Vwoooorp of the TARDIS filled the console room, and they took off.


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors Note****Wow it has been a while, sorry for a longer wait everyone! its been pretty hectic for me, I just got back from a family trip, and have't had time for writing, and then writers block hit me like, well, a block. :p this chapter is a bit shorter than i wanted, but never fear, i have big things planned for The Doctor and his lovely assistant Ms. Hooves. :) Thank you all so much for the support and kind reviews! It really means a lot! *******

"Right then Ms. Hooves, back at the castle. Now before we go, I need my sonic screwdriver. I don't suppose you've seen it? Silver metal stick, blue thing on the end?"

"Sonic what?"

"Ah, never mind." He said, his attention turning to the console. He grinned up at the blue tube. "You thought of everything didn't you." He exclaimed, pulling an object out of the console.

"New body, new screwdriver. This ones unique too, has a special grip so I can pick it up with hooves, and it has a strap, so I can keep it handy without pockets! Oh, this is brilliant!"

"What the hay is that thing?" The grey mare asked.

"This, Ms. Hooves, is a sonic screwdriver."

"What's it for?"

"Oh, all sorts of things! Open doors, scan for technology, download comics, fix wires, very useful."

"Right. So what are we going to do? I mean, with the...um..."

"Daleks?"

"Yeah, those. What's the plan?" The grey Pegasus asked, her golden eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure at the moment. We need to get back inside the castle, find out what their plans are, and in what shape they are in. Now from the glimpse I got at them, I believe that's the cult of Skaro." He paused at Ditzy's confused look.

"Skaro is the home planet of the daleks. The cult of Skaro is technically above the emperor himself. They are designed to think, have creativity, unlike a regular dalek. Which is especially bad news. However, if they are here, it means they had to preform an emergency temporal shift, at which point they fell through the cracks in the vortex, bringing them here. Strange that they would all fall to the same point, in the same universe however, but I'm sure it's nothing. Right, uh, where was I?" The Doctor paused, realizing his train of thought had once again gone off track. Ditzy stared blankly at him.

"You talk insanely fast, did you know that?" She said after a moment.

"Oh, do I? Sorry, I don't mean too."

"So, what are we going to do exactly?"

"Well, we need to get back inside the castle, I need to asses the state of the daleks, and then we'll come up with a proper plan." He said.

"Back inside the castle."

"Yeah."

"With the crazy, insane tyrant, and the death machines."

"You could stay here if you wanted too, Ms. Hooves, inside the TARDIS. You'd be safer in here." The Doctor said softly, his blue eyes showing nothing but gentle concern for the Pegasus. Ditzy considered the offer for a brief second, but then remembered how hurt he was to see that those daleks were here. She thought about how lonely he seems, even if he tries to hide it. She imagined him going in the castle alone, he could get himself killed. She couldn't live with that. After a moment of considering all this, she focused her attention back onto him.

"Stay here, and let you go alone? No way. Sorry Doctor, you're stuck with me." She grinned. Ditzy noticed his face flash with relief for a brief second, then it was replaced by his usual expression, one of confidence and adventure.

"Now, I've landed the TARDIS a short bit away from the castle, just in case."

" Why?"

"It's really best the daleks don't find her."

"Oh, alright."

"Right then, Ms. Hooves,-" He opened the door. "Allons-y!"

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a saying, from my universe, means lets go."

"Oh, ok. Allons-y!" She replied, hopping out the door with an excited bounce. The Doctor couldn't help but grin at this. She definitely unusual to The Doctor, even by pony standard from what he could gather. She seemed different, and it had nothing to do with her eyes. He remembered how she had gazed sadly at the pegasi in the sky, but wouldn't give a reason as to why it would bother her. He watched her as she walked along side him towards the castle. She had decided to wholeheartedly trust him in this, despite having just met. What made her want to follow him? So many questions brought on by this one extraordinary pony. A small part of him hoped that she would travel with him, even after this was done. But, he knew she couldn't, how could she-

"Hey, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Ditzy interrupted his thoughts.

"What? First I talk to much, now I talk to little, there is just no pleading you!" He said, in mock indignation.

"It's weird, that's all, besides, we're here." The two stared up at the looming white shape of the castle. The Doctor, with his new regeneration, new screwdriver, and new companion, quickly formed a plan on how to get inside and what to do once they did so. He gave his head a small shake.

"Allons-y." He said under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow everypony, I am so sorry about the long wait! I have had way to much going on! Also sorry about the short chapter, writers block is a B***! Hopefully next one will be longer! Anyways, please forgive me for long wait, i'll try to do better!

"This…*huff*… is a…. *puff* horrible plan." Ditzy grunted. The Doctors plan for getting in the castle, as it turned out, was to have Ditzy fly up, find an empty room, and then carry him up.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" He replied as they fell into the empty room. The grey Pegasus laid on the floor, panting heavily.

"For such a skinny stallion, you sure weigh a lot." She muttered. He either didn't hear, or chose to ignore it.

"Right, ok, now we have to find out where they are, first of all." He said, helping Ditzy up. She nodded. The two carefully walked down the halls.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ditzy asked.

"Well, I need to get a look at the Daleks, and figure out how strong they are right now. It's likely that they are damaged, due to whatever caused them to use an emergency temporal shift. Those are extremely difficult to do, and drains them significantly. So that would definitely be an advantage." The Doctor said, looking around.

"Oh, uh, alright. So, then what?" She asked.

"Well, i suppose we have to stop them. The problem with Daleks is, they never seem to just want to stop and chat. Always fighting, exterminating. Really quite rubbish company." He said. Ditzy laughed. The Doctor couldn't help but smile in response. 'She has the most wonderful laugh,' He thought. But before he could say anything, He heard a familiar whirring noise.

"Get back!" He hissed, jumping behind the wall. Ditzy looked up, confused.

"What is it DoctoAAAAAH!?" She screamed as she was cut off by a net that came spiralling out from behind the corner, entrapping the grey pegasus.

"Ditzy!" The Doctor cried. He watched in horror as a Dalek grabbed onto the net with an appendage and began to drag it away. Another Dalek followed behind him.

"We have found one of the two intruders, Dalek Sec. It is a simple equine. No sign of the Doctor." It said in a gravelly voice. It seemed to be talking into an earpiece. The Doctor could just make out the voice on the other end.

"Excellent. Perhaps he cannot find us in this foreign universe. Even the TimeLord has his limits, Dalek Thay. But never underestimate him. Remember who destroyed the empire of Skaro." The Daleks began to move down the hall way, leaving the Doctor alone. He could still hear Ditzy's frightened shrieks.

"No. No no no no no." He muttered, helpless. 'How could I…Not her. She didn't deserve this. I should have made her stay in the Tardis. She'd be safe.' He thought to himself. 'I have to fix this. I will find her."


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me go!" The mare's pleas echo through the throne room. She bangs on the bars of her hanging cage, but it does no good. "You can't keep me in here!" Nobody responds to her. Sighing, she scopes out her surroundings. Three Daleks are surrounding the throne, and Discord sits among them. There are also two other cages in the room, containing the once powerful princesses. Princess Luna weakly nurses a badly scorched leg, wincing as she does so. Princess Celestia watches her sister helplessly.

"Why must you imprison us, Discord? Please, my sister, she needs help."

"She will survive. Dalek Jast is an expert at firing, He would not allow the Princess to die. The Emperor has authorized you to live." A black Dalek responds. The Black Dalek sits in high command with Discord.

"I was not talking to you." Celestia hisses. Discord grins.

"Oh, Tia, don't be so dramatic! Learn to relax! I wouldn't imprison you if you'd promise to play nice!"

"You're a monster. Why must you entrap this young mare? She has done nothing to you."

"She is a threat. She got into the castle, and she wasn't alone." Discord says as-a-matter-of-factly.**** Suddenly the fourth Dalek comes bursting into the throne room.

"We have evidence that the Doctor is here! TARDIS detected outside the Castle!" It screeches. Dalek Sec turns to face it.

"I knew he would find us! The female equine must be his current companion!" Dalek Sec and the others turn to face Ditzy.

"Her heartbeat has increased! She knows the Doctor! Where is he?! Where is the Doctor?!" Four gravelly robotic voices screech at Ditzy. She stands up in the cage and faces them. 'I can't let them know i'm scared.' She thinks, her heart pounding.

"You'll never find him! Even though I may not know much, I know he's gonna kick your butts!" She says as fiercely as she can manage. Dalek Sec turns to face the other Daleks.

"Search the Castle! Search everywhere! Find him! Find the Doctor!" He watches as they scatter out of the room. Dalek Sec returns to his post next to Discord.

"So, the Doctor? Who's that?" Discord asks.

"It is none of your concern…My lord…"Sec replies. Discord doesn't seem to notice, but Ditzy can't help but detect a hint of contempt. She knows the tone well. She got very used to hearing from other ponies back in Cloudsdale when she used too… The grey mare shook her head. 'Don't think about that.' She thought to herself. She instead looked at the situation around her. Things look pretty bleak. 'But, The Doctor will save me. I'm sure he will!' She tried to stay positive. 'Oh, I hope he's alright.' She remembers her desire to stay with him, and to keep him safe. Suddenly she can't help but feel worried and ashamed. 'I should have been paying more attention! If I had been, I would have noticed him warning me!' Ditzy lies down in the cramped cage, putting her hooves over her face. Its quiet for a moment, when she hears a strange sound.

"Psssst!"

Ditzy looks up, confused. She notices both Discord and Dalek Sec have left. From across the room, she sees Princess Celestia looking at her.

"M-, Me?"

"Yes. Whats your name?" The princess asks.

"Oh, Uh, D-,Ditzy, your highness. Ditzy Doo Hooves."

"Ditzy. Who is this doctor of whom they are so afraid of?"

"He's the most amazing stallion ever, your highness."

"I see. Can…Can he help us?" The princess looks at Ditzy. There is a faint glimmer of hope in her otherwise despairing eyes.

"Yes, yes he can. I just know it." Ditzy says confidently. Celestia nods, the hope growing a bit brighter on her face. She throws a glance at her sister, who looks like she can hardly stay conscious. Ditzy notices this.

"Hey, um, Princess? We're going to be ok. He can help. He's the most amazing, most extraordinary pony i've ever met." Ditzy says softly. Celestia smiles at the mare.

"You really seem to admire him, don't you? Tell me about him. I thought I knew everypony in equestria." Princess Celestia showed a genuine intreats, but Ditzy hesitated. How much of what she knew would the Doctor want her sharing? She decided to leave out the part about him being an alien, and the TARDIS. Instead, she'd describe how they met, and how she saw him.

"Wow, where do I start? Well, he's definitely not from equestria. He's…He's kind of a roamer. I found him on the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. He was, uh…sick. And I helped him get better. He offered to take me on the most magical adventure, and I said yes. And even though it brought me here, I don't regret it. Not a single thing about it. I'd do it again and again every time. Cause, even though he's so extraordinary, and seems so put together…He's lonely, and he needs ponies to be around him. But I think its hard for him to get close to ponies. And that makes me sad, cause he's so fantastic. And he's been through so much, and seen so much pain. I want to help take some of it away, if I can. Nopony deserves to carry some of the things he does. At least not alone." Ditzy sighed. She realized she was talking more to herself than the princess, but Celestia listened intently.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asks. Ditzy blushes.

"Gosh, I only just met him."

"And yet you know so much about him?" She doesn't sound mean, or judgemental.

"Well, your Highness, I guess i'm just fascinated by him. And, maybe just a bit worried for him." Ditzy says, looking at the ground. Celestia nods. The room falls silent.

"I hope he's as heroic as you say." Celestia says after a moment. "Because we are in desperate need of a hero." The princess lies down as best as she can in the small cage, keeping a worried eye on her sister. Ditzy stares out of the large window above the throne.

"I hope he is, too." She whispers in a voice as small as her prison.


End file.
